Steam sterilizers (also called autoclaves) are used in the medical, dental, veterinarian, spa, ear-piercing and tattoo industries to sterilize the medical or dental instruments used for the patients or clients in such activities in order to prevent transfer or growth of disease organisms.
Systems for condensing the steam after it is used to sterilize such instruments may benefit from improvements.